


The Dreadful Venom

by KSS_Anthony



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSS_Anthony/pseuds/KSS_Anthony
Summary: It's been three months since graduation from Spooky High. The memory of Prom Night was never forgotten, and now a group of monsters sent out to live their young adult lives. We will follow a particular individual known as Theodor, who is engaged with Vera, attempting to kickstart a small loaning and stocks business.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Break-Up

The sun was shining over a large metropolis, large in both scale and its wonders. Tight city blocks, packed with apartment buildings, small businesses, nightclubs, and all sorts of entertainment centers, were within the city. Even if you were far from that city, you wouldn't miss the glorious lights at night. This city was the perfect place for romantic shenanigans for high schoolers. Sadly, it was the season of Spring, and the responsibilities of adulthood had weighed onto everyone. They needed jobs, a place to live, and the comforts of a home. Distant on the outstretches of the suburbs lay a singular cozy residence of two lovers. Who were these lovers? A Gorgon with a sadistic sense of business and a Vampiric Gentleman with a history of being his family's top assassin. That same gentleman is known as Theodor. 

He had woken up early today, opening his eyes to see that he's still spooning Vera in his arms. Ever since graduation, he's been more focused on his relationship with Vera than anything else. Stealthily, Theodor slipped from Vera's warm embrace and got out of bed. Breakfast had to be made before he could leave. Theodor entered the kitchen with a hazy vision. He already had an idea of what to make. While it's deemed frustrating to most home cooks, it was second nature to Theodor. The French omelet. He brought out a few eggs and a stick of butter before setting out to work. The technique wasn't going to be a problem for Theodor. After twenty minutes, he made two servings of these delicate omelets. Each serving had a small croissant too. Then, Theodor added a little sprinkle of fresh chives onto the two omelets, and now they were done.

Theodor already had a little idea to get his beloved out of bed. He had a plate of a heavenly breakfast in hand. Sneaking into the bedroom, Theodor primed the bait via fork. What was the temptation? A forkful of that omelet meant for Vera. The Gorgon could smell that warm aroma entering her nostrils as Theodor hovered the 'bait' over her closed mouth. Vera naturally consumed the 'bait' that Theodor left for her, opening her eyes halfway to see him crouched down with a smile on his face. It was a slight tease that was accepted by Vera. 

"Good morning, my darling~," Theodor said. 

Vera stood up within the sheets, kindly taking the plate of food from Theodor. Though, he didn't hand over that fork. 

"Theodor~ What are you up to?" Vera cooed back

"I wanted to give you more than breakfast in bed~ Please, relax for the time being," Theodor responded. 

Vera promptly laid her food down on the bed. This little event allowed Theodor to feed her without too much of a nuisance. Vera may object to a couple of things that seemed princess-ish, but Theodor can keep plenty of secrets from her friends. Vera most certainly didn't want people such as Miranda catching wind of her little 'occurrences' with Theodor. You could say that these two lovebirds have quite a faint fondness for each other.

"You know I didn't want this, right?" Vera stated.

"Correct, but I thought I should surprise you with a kind gesture," Theodor said. 

Suddenly, Theodor's watch ticked a small alarm. He had to go to work. The Frenchman practically left the room in a flash, leaving Vera to giggle at her husband's misfortune. Seven o'clock, Theodor should've left earlier, but he couldn't resist Vera. Nonetheless, he opened the garage door and got into his car. Once the engine rumbled to life, Theodor drove down the driveway and out towards the city. There weren't many people outside due to how early it was. A brisk light blue tinted the sky, including many thick clouds that blocked most of the sun. Rays of daylight still provided morning light for everyone as activity began to bloom. Theodor drove down the streets, eventually reaching the business that both he and Vera own. They work hand in hand in their workplace, both of them being the bosses. There weren't any other employees since they didn't like the bickering of such incompetent people. This power couple did have quite the ambitions. What were they? To completely dominate the market, that's the end goal. 

Theodor used a spare key to unlock the front door and entered the square building. It had the usual reception area, and there were a couple of chairs for people who had to wait. Upstairs was an office room, only two desks, not those boring cubicles. One of the walls was a full-on window to look out to the city. It's a nice view, seeing the cars and people go past this place. Theodor sat down at his desk, opening up a laptop, and began his work. All sorts of charts and other economic know-how that nobody understands stated the obvious. The business was in financial difficulties. Theodor already had plans to get the sales back to the green. The stocks were the problem. The loaning part of this business wasn't exactly a problem. Besides, Theodor had a crude method when it comes to collecting debts. Looking over the bananas' sales, he had an idea to recoil the company's stocks towards a more satisfactory level. A few connections within the Krause family were going to take part in this little scheme that Theodor is planning. It's a risk, but it should work. Right as Theodor was going to call upon a gang of henchmen to take over cocoa plantations in a foreign country, his phone vibrated. The caller was Vera. He answered the call without delay. 

"Yes, honey?" Theodor answered.

"I'm going to be quite late today. I'm hoping to secure a business deal with another company for the sake of ours." Vera explained.

"Alright, I'll be here in the office."

"I'll see you around."

The rest of the workday was relatively carefree for Theodor. He could watch as the sun broke through the clouds in the afternoon, only for the evening sundown to take over later on. As the cold night set in and everything died down in volume, Theodor finished up a massive document, spreadsheets included. He checked his watch. The time is at about six o'clock—time to close the place down and head home for the night. The procedure was simple, and Theodor had grown accustomed to this repetitive step. Lock the front door, close up the windows, run the few security cameras, and exit through the back door. Theodor entered his car, only to receive another call on his phone. It was those goons. The conversation was brief, and Theodor wasn't happy with the results. Somehow, the goons weren't precisely capable of handling a local militia and a drug cartel at the same time. At least Theodor can return home to see Vera again, right? He drove down the streets once more, taking about ten minutes to get back home. Theodor did wonder about what his friends were up to. The last time he checked, Oz and Polly were still engaged, Brian was working construction, and Damien was still a chaotic anarchist. Maybe he should give one of his friends a call later? It would be nice to get an update on things. 

Theodor parked the car in the garage and went inside the house. At first, it was quiet. Even the lights in the house were off, leaving a faint blue haze all over the place. Theodor began to slowly check individual rooms until he stumbled into the living room. A flash of light blinded him for a second. The lit living room revealed Vera, who was sitting on a chair. She had a sharp frown and an assertive posture. Theodor didn't like where this was going.

"Vera...what's going on? Why didn't you show up at the office?" Theodor questioned.

Vera let out a brief sigh of frustration. That business deal, the one she mentioned over the phone, didn't exactly go well. They told her about how Theodor's handling of the company could be more of a bad investment than anything worthwhile. His reputation for going autonomous from the Krause family also hampered the company in terms of commercial aid. Theodor wasn't exactly the best businessman despite coming from a crime family. Vera needed to tell him about what's going to happen without being too harsh. As much as Vera was known for her bitchy behavior among her peers, Theodor was an exception. 

"Theodor, our business has been in debt for months," Vera declared. 

"I-I've been trying everything that could help us. I know it'll take time but-"

"No more buts." Vera interrupted.

Theodor was getting worried about what Vera was going to say. His feet weighed massively, forcing him to stay still. There was a numbing sensation filling Theodor's mind, fueled by the inner panic. All that Theodor could do is brace for what Vera is going to say next. 

"Theodor, I love you." Vera stood up, maintaining eye contact, "Yet, I'm afraid that I have to leave you. I can't handle this relationship anymore."

Vera walked past Theodor, heading towards the door. In Theodor's worst nightmares, he had never thought of this scenario. Whatever affection was stashed in his heart had been sunk into a swift state of sorrow. He tried to stop Vera, only for the front door to shut in his face. Through that glossy window was Vera walking down the front yard. She entered a car before it drifted away. 

In a snap, the very woman that Theodor loved so much had left him. She didn't leave him for another man. The circumstances only forced an early departure for these two monsters. Theodor was already beginning to leak tears in bulk, followed by short weeps. He remained on the floor, left to endure the misery that he's been dealt with. Vera had effectively broken Theodor into pieces due to this break-up. Theodor didn't blame Vera for what she had to do. Instead, he thought that he should've done better. Theodor's upbringing had pounded that message into him several times. 'It's your fault for not working hard enough.' Theodor gripped the side of the wall as support, trying to stand up. He tripped the first time, still managed to get up on the second attempt. Theodor can feel his legs turn into cinder blocks, refusing to take the steps toward the bedroom. He still pushed onward as his mind fell into a spiral of depression. 

The creak of the bedroom door broke the house's silence, only to offer more difficulty for Theodor. The memory of graduation came flooding back to him. This house was built with the last of the money he got during his previous year in Spooky High. It wasn't a lot of money, but it achieved what Theodor wanted. A homestead where he could spend the rest of his life with Vera. If only fate hadn't turned things against Theodor, maybe something else would've happened. On that night at graduation, Theodor cherished when he proposed to Vera to be his fiancée. It happened right under the cover of a lovely tree as well. He knew Vera didn't want a ring that's too flashy. A simple emerald ring was gifted to her by him. There was an engraving within the inner circle, marked with a simple 'V + T.' Theodor wouldn't forget what he told Vera as he opened that black box, presenting the ring. 

"Vera, you are more beautiful than anyone I've seen with this pair of eyes. I wish to remain by your side for the rest of my life. I admire everything about you, no matter who speaks ill of you." Theodor paused, kneeling on a knee, "Will you be my fiancée?" 

Theodor snapped out of this memory, only to see the very ring that he gave to Vera, left in the same black box on the nightstand. The ring mocked him for retaining such warm events in the past. Theodor didn't shout nor clash in violence. Only more tears replaced the ones that dried upon his cheeks. Questions circled his mind as he sat down on the bed. Could he have been a better fiancé? Was he too attentive to Vera? Should he not even approach her in the first place to prevent such trouble being put onto her? The vibration of Theodor's phone disrupted these harmful questions from adding to his nervous breakdown. Oz happened to be calling him. Why at this particular hour? Theodor wiped the lingering tears with the sleeve of his dress shirt. He took a deep breath, hoping that he'll remain calm for the call. 

"Hello?" Theodor answered.

"Hey, Theodor, it's been a while," Oz said.

"A week or two, I reckon?" Theodor guessed.

"Yep, two weeks. Are you free an hour from now?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Well, it's been a while since we hung out. Is having fun and some drinks at a nightclub alright with you?"

"That'll be nice, Oz."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

The call ended after Oz hung up. Theodor sat, thinking to himself for a moment. Out of all the people that Theodor knew, Oz was the most trustworthy. When times got tough for Theodor over his course in Spooky High, Oz was there to help him out. The thought of telling Oz what happened recently trailed with Theodor as he got ready for the evening. The moment that Theodor put on his mask and looked into the mirror, his decision was made. 

He'll tell Oz about the break-up.


	2. The Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodor will go to meet Oz at a nightclub. The question still remains, what will happen once Theodor tells Oz about the break-up? Find out in this chapter.

The night was young, streetlights illuminated the roads, and the city's lights took up the attention. Theodor didn't have to worry about traffic tonight since it was a weekday. People wouldn't be going out on such days. His car zoomed across the road, the occasional beam of light filtering through the vehicle. Theodor already got the address of the nightclub from Oz via text. A right turn, and there it was. 'The Undead Beats.' Oz got this place recommended by Polly, knowing the sheer amount of parties she's been a part of. Still, Theodor parked his car nearby and joined Oz within the building. The two men were dressed in some nice suits. They were given a comfortable booth to chill in. The club was already at its maximum capacity. The music was cranked up to its limit as the DJ got the crowd into a joyful craze. Oz ordered a beer for both himself and Theodor. Someone had to drive back home, so Oz would be taking responsibility for Theodor's alcohol intake. It wasn't long for their drinks to be given to them, yet Theodor looked somewhat bitter than happy to be here. There was that soulless gaze in his eyes underneath that colorful mask. Oz can tell something was wrong with Theodor. 

"You feeling alright, Theodor?" Oz asked politely.

Oz didn't receive an answer from Theodor, that's concerning. He placed a shadowy hand onto Theodor's shoulder, showing that he's being earnest than faking being a friend. Theodor took a deep breath and found the firmness to tell this statement. 

"Oz, something happened between Vera and me," Theodor said.

"W-What?" Oz responded with shock. 

"Vera broke up with me. She just left me an hour ago."

"Maybe I can talk to her? Convince her to come back to you."

"No, I...I understand my failures and will live with them." 

For a man like Theodor, one of confidence, elegance, and pride was struck down to a fragmented tragedy. Oz couldn't believe that Vera dumped him like that. On top of that, Oz can see that Theodor was beating himself about it. Had Vera made such an effect on Theodor? It was a bit obvious during their years at Spooky High. Theodor took a moment to take a big gulp of the beer he had, hoping the alcohol would drown out the anguish. It didn't do anything. 

"Hey, no matter what happens, I'll be with you until the end, Theodor. Don't forget that." Oz reassured. 

"You sure?" Theodor doubted. 

"Sure as the day I was born," Oz replied with determination. 

"Thank you, Oz. I mean it."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad that you're here with me. That's all."

Oz and Theodor enjoyed some time on the dance floor, jamming to whatever tunes were on. There was a moment for both men to take a break from dancing. Oz had to go to the bathroom while Theodor returned to hold the booth they had. Theodor noticed that there's still half of his beer left. When Theodor finished off his beer, he felt another presence near him. He turned to see that familiar demon, Damien, standing over him. 

"I heard what you said to Oz about Vera," Damien stated. 

"Why do you care?" Theodor ridiculed. 

"Because I knew from the start that you two weren't meant for each other."

Was Damien here to antagonize Theodor or start a fight? Theodor wasn't easily prone to be throwing fists, but this couldn't be permitted. He stared back at his empty beer glass, letting Damien continue.

"You dated a bitch. What did you expect? Joy?" Damien insulted, "I always knew you to be nothing better than a rich kid with some cheap mask."

Theodor already got a little 'punishment' in mind for Damien. He grabbed the bottom of his glass, taking a few seconds to recompose himself. In an unexpected jab, Theodor broke the beer glass onto Damien's face, forcing the demon to recoil back. A few glass shards stuck to Damien's face, leaving the devil to pluck them out with a newfound rage. Theodor stepped out of his seat, confronting Damien with an intense glare. It's clear that a fight was going to start, and the club attendees began to notice.

"You've got blood on my suit," Theodor said emotionlessly, bringing out a handkerchief to clean off some droplets of blood with. 

"You-YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Damien cursed.

"And I considered you a friend, Damien." 

"Oh yeah!? I'm not the noob who fucked up a relationship!"

"You take that back!"

Theodor let out a howling warcry as he rammed into Damien, grabbing the demon. The duo collided into the bar counter with convenient unattended bottles of liquor. Planting Damien against the counter, Theodor immediately grabbed a scotch bottle, slamming it onto Damien's face once again. More broken glass and common alcohol were applied to Damien. The demon elbowed Theodor away with great force. 

"Alright, asshole! Enough playing games!" Damien shouted as he hurled a bottle at Theodor.

Theodor dodged the projectile, blocking another with his arms. His fortune would run dry as Damien came up with a sucker punch to the stomach. Theodor collapsed onto the ground, providing Damien the ideal chance to kick Theodor over on his back. What resulted was Damien getting on top of Theodor and launching a fury of punches into his masked face. Theodor stopped Damien's onslaught, seizing his throat and overpowering the demon. Damien tried to do the same thing, only to be turned over. The way that Theodor fights was similar to how he made that french omelet. There was a technique. Damien struggled to free himself from Theodor's stranglehold. Damien was provoked into grabbing and cracking a rolling liquor bottle into a more jagged form. A vigorous thrust from Damien cut into Theodor's torso.

The bottle's sharp edges didn't go too deep, but Theodor had to let go of Damien. The fight didn't stop at that moment, only reversing Theodor's situation into something much worse. Damien wanted to go for the kill, striving to stab Theodor's throat with the broken bottle. Theodor mustered the strength to deliver a precise crotch shot with a firm knee to Damien. The two monsters stood back up, facing each other off in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd of bystanders was watching, and so was Oz walking out of the bathroom talking to Scott. They noticed their friends bleeding and trying to rip each other apart like animals. Oz and Scott didn't need to share words on the plan they improvised. Damien tossed the broken bottle away, raising his fists. Theodor copied the same fighting stance as Damien's. They couldn't hold back their resentment, charging at each other. Theodor struck low, hitting Damien's stomach. Damien countered this by striking Theodor's cheek. Theodor spun around to swing his whole arm at Damien, yet the demon managed to catch his attack. To prevent Damien from twisting his entire arm into a mess, Theodor swiftly battered Damien's face with multiple punches. The demon lost his grip on Theodor's arm, coughing a bit more blood in the process. Theodor tenaciously booted Damien away from him. Damien fell back onto the surrounding spectators and would be pushed back onto the dance floor. 

"We can do this all night, Damien," Theodor announced with venom in his voice. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Damien cried as he rushed towards Theodor.

Theodor was about to prime a maneuver to get Damien back on the floor and knock his lights out, yet there will be an interference in this brawl. Oz and Scott came in at the right time to grab their respective friend. Oz was holding Theodor back while Scott did the same with Damien.

"Enough! Both of you!" Oz shouted, "We're leaving!"

Theodor didn't resist Oz's hold, unlike Damien, who still wanted to tear Theodor into halves. At least Scott had the strength to hold an inflamed demon without any worries. Oz pushed through the crowd that saw this brawl, exiting the club through the back door. Oz let go of Theodor once the door closed on its own. Theodor took several seconds to catch his breath and slip the stress of the brawl out of his system. Bar fights weren't precisely on Theodor's plans, and Oz didn't seem pleased by such results. The crossed arms and the tapping of his foot made it apparent that Oz wanted an explanation. Theodor sighed, bringing out his car keys.

"I'll tell you on the way back, Oz," Theodor said.

"Not in that state," Oz disrupted, "We're heading to my place."

"How about taking me to the hospital?"

"Have you seen how much it is for a couple of broken ribs?"

"...Good point. Let's get out of here."

Theodor couldn't disagree with Oz. A visit to the hospital would be shooting himself in the foot. Theodor knew that he should've taken some of that dust with him to prevent any injuries. His mind was way too wrapped up in the break-up and, recently, that fight with Damien. Oz took the keys to Theodor's car. The duo went around the perimeter of the club, spotting the vehicle that'll get them out of here. They did see Damien getting thrown out of the nightclub, Scott being there to comfort his friend. Luckily, Damien didn't see Theodor. That's one bullet dodged for the rest of the night. Oz unlocked the car, slipping into the driver's seat as Theodor took the adjacent passenger's seat. The car stormed off into the night, headed to Oz's residence. Theodor and Oz's living conditions were alike, that being a comfy house in the suburbs. During the journey, Oz nudged Theodor's shoulder. Theodor knew that he had to tell Oz about the brawl even if he wanted to or not.

"When you left to go to the bathroom, Damien approached me." Theodor began. 

"Did he say anything?" Oz said.

"He..." Theodor paused, taking a deep breath to keep his composure, "He was talking down on me for dating Vera. Said I wasn't good enough for her."

"I'm guessing he eavesdropped on our conversation?"

"Indeed, Damien kept at it with the insults until I had to teach him a lesson."

"I can understand your irritation, Theodor, but you shouldn't be getting into fights like that." Oz suggested, "Promise me that you won't do it again."

Theodor looked out the car window, staring into the night sky. Stars were abundant tonight. Oz focused on driving, not wanting to keep poking at Theodor for answers. Tonight was already troublesome enough for both men. Work wasn't the only thing that defined their struggles. Theodor faced back to Oz to state his commitment, loud and clear.

"I promise that I won't engage in combat with individuals you're friends with, Oz."

"Fancy wording, but I'll take it."

Right on time, Oz stopped on the driveway of his house. Polly would be asleep or possibly waiting for Oz. Both Theodor and Oz hoped that she didn't mind the roughed up appearances when they entered the house. The last thing that they wanted was to explain how their suits got rumpled. Oz exited the car, locking it after Theodor slithered out of his seat. Theodor almost fell onto the ground due to his injuries, caught in the nick of time by Oz. All of that adrenaline and pure will ran deep in Theodor's veins during that fight. He needed to relax for the sake of both his physical and mental state. Oz placed his arm over Theodor's shoulder, granting relief for Theodor to walk. Furthermore, Theodor was slowly losing his vision, succumbing to the nagging need for slumber. 

His mind became sluggish, opening to a memory of the past. What was it? His first day at Spooky High. Theodor can retrieve the setting, a hallway with nobody in sight, intact lockers lining along the walls, and the occasional door leading into a classroom. Theodor was late, carrying various school supplies and notebooks as he made his way down the hallway. He forgot where his class was, something about Necromancy and whatnot. Turning around a corner, Theodor collided with a pair of monsters. A Frankenstein-looking chick and an embodiment of fear. He didn't know their names at the time but still talked to them. Did I mention that this was when Theodor met Oz? 

"Apologies, I'm looking for the class on Necromancy," Theodor said. 

"Oh! It's upstairs, Room 204." The fearling responded.

"Thank you for the information. May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Oz."

Oz pointed to his friend, who stood alongside him.

"She's Vicky."

Theodor extended his hand out. Oz warmly shook it. 

"My name is Theodor V. Krause. A pleasure to meet both of you." 

Despite the pleasantries, Vicky checked her watch to realize that she and Oz will be late for their next class. 

"Oz! We gotta go to PE now!" Vicky exclaimed.

"O-Oh! Ok!" Oz responded.

The duo sprinted off in a dash, leaving skid marks on the floor. Oz did stop in his path to mention something to Theodor.

"I'll see you at lunch!"

Oz twirled back to Vicky and followed her down the hallway. Theodor snickered at the scene, leaving the area as well. Theodor's mind shut down the memory after that. It was an intriguing flashback to chuckle at, yet it was a shame that Theodor needed to sleep. Unknown to Theodor, he was snuggled right on top of the couch within Oz's house. The sofa was comfortable, even though Theodor wasn't in a good sleeping position. Oz did switch out his clothing for something more suitable. Seeing Theodor sleeping, Oz chose to get a spare blanket to put over him. Did Theodor always sleep with his mask on? Oz figured it was natural for Theodor to leave such prestigious things on. Besides, Theodor's whole family was known for their masquerades and masks. Oz tip-toed towards Theodor and carefully placed the blanket over his masked friend. Tonight was one hell of a trip. While he couldn't say it right now, Theodor respected Oz out of the group known as 'The Color Squad' or 'The Playable Characters.' Before Oz left the living room, he looked over Theodor one last time.

"Goodnight, Theodor," Oz whispered.

With that statement from Oz, he went upstairs to join Polly in the bedroom. They were lucky that she wasn't up tonight. Everything else can be handled tomorrow morning.


	3. The Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brawl with Damien has left Theodor thinking from within. He struggles with his mind as the trauma stacks, tipping him towards the edge. Memories of old come to taunt him and now Theodor is stuck in a cycle. How will he break out of it?

Theodor woke up in the middle of the night. The pain of his injuries caused such an awakening. He slowly shuffled out of the blanket that Oz gave to him, looking around at the same time. The television was on, which displayed static and acted as the only light in the living room. It was tidy for a house with a party animal of a ghost and a humble embodiment of fear. The nearby bookshelf was sorted by respective genres, including DVDs and movies. Nothing was left on the floor as well. Theodor can tell that Oz was more of the ideal housekeeper, not to mention that Theodor has seen and lived at least a thousand years to know a housekeeper when he sees one. Theodor sat up on the couch, placing a hand over the stab wound on his chest. The damage hurt like hell, yet he'll find something to patch himself up. With a few deep breaths, Theodor hoisted himself to stand up and walk down into the hallway. There was a loud creak with each step that Theodor took, hugging the wall for assistance as he wandered. Fortunately, the bathroom happened to be close by. Slipping through the door, Theodor scrambled to the medicine cabinet. There was antiseptic, bandages, and a small stash of drugs that Polly kept. Theodor didn't question Polly's placement of her drugs since his Spooky High experiences already showed where Polly typically hid her narcotics. Theodor grabbed the needed supplies, not the illicit drugs, of course. He wasn't a stranger to the field of medicine. For being the Krause family's most prized assassin and their successor, Theodor knew how to treat specific injuries. First came applying the antiseptic onto the open wound. Theodor had to take off his shirt and coat for this, revealing that firm, smooth, and robust set of abs. A man of his class usually yielded to the typical desires of heavy liquor and plenty of feasts, but every Krause knew how to keep in shape. Theodor was only another example of their prideful antiquity. 

A mere stab wound from Damien wasn't exactly going to cripple him for life. Theodor grunted heavily in pain as he scooped a handful of antiseptic onto his wound. A quick wrap-around with bandages completed the treatment. The internal damage can be dealt with later at home. Theodor did always have extra morphine after the odd debt collection job. Taking off his mask, Theodor addressed the many bruises with superficial band-aids and cleaned up any messy spots of blood. At least both Damien and Theodor didn't rough up their faces so terribly. Following a short moment of applying more medication to himself, Theodor looked into the mirror. Something in the back of his mind, the doubts, the fears, and worst of all, the part where it talks down on you, came back into fruition. The same sentiment that impacted Theodor after being dumped by Vera came back to drown him in guilt.

Was it worth it? Are you proud of yourself? These enigmas wouldn't be leaving Theodor's mind, only lacerating him from within. What the hell was he going to tell Polly in the morning? That he became a stuck-up failure and left to inherit debt? Yes, Theodor knew that's why Vera broke up with him in the first place. The onslaught of harmful thoughts only forced one reaction from Theodor. A firm punch to the mirror, leaving the whole thing in pieces. He couldn't stay here anymore, even if Oz wanted to help him. Theodor went back to grab his belongings until another realization hit him. Oz had the keys to his car. Theodor cursed under his breath, going upstairs with hopes that the keys won't be in anywhere ludicrous. The keys were left on a random table upstairs and not in the room where Oz was sleeping. Theodor exited the house, unlocking his car before entering it. Isolated, Theodor's mind was stuck in this parallel of ridiculing himself. It began to present more extreme measures. To block out these disturbances, Theodor started the car and drove back into the city. 

It was 2 AM, and the lack of sleep wasn't the only thing that irritated Theodor. His frustration was embroidered by the same questions that seek to break his mental state. Moreover, these questions did have a point on Theodor's missteps in his relationship with Vera. He should've not started that stocks business, not bank everything on luck, and even not consider buying a whole house so early. This lovesick attitude towards Vera brought his downfall, only leaving himself to criticize, not Vera. The car's speed gradually increased, breaking the current speed limit on the city's main roads. 

He needed an escape from this nightmare, a wake-up to a better place. What could it be? It was only a matter of time before his house got taken away, and he'll become a desperate vagabond—a horror for a Krause. To crawl back to his family for economic assistance would only result in them taking over the business that he and Vera built. There was no light at the end of this tunnel, just more junctures into shameful outcomes. What was the point of resisting against destiny? It was set in stone. Theodor was done regardless of what he does now. This numbing doubt in hope paved the way to agony and the desire for self-destruction. Opportunely, fate had the perfect thing in mind to get Theodor on the right track.

Theodor was struck by a vehicle.

The resulting crash flipped Theodor's car over. The windows were shattered into pieces, and the whole vehicle was now a wreck. Theodor dragged himself from the debris. He had no idea who crashed into him until the driver revealed themselves. It was Brian, that familiar zombie that anyone can recognize. Brian rushed out of the truck that collided with Theodor's car. 

"Holy shit...Theodor! Are you alright!?" Brian shouted, "You drove in so fast- I-"

However, the circumstances wouldn't put Theodor up for discussion with his acquaintance. Theodor didn't want to talk to anyone at this point. His mind was already set on running from the inevitabilities to achieve a single thing. Theodor stood up, watching Brian, who was approaching him anxiously. Theodor couldn't hear Brian. Only the ringing in his ears clouded his thoughts. Without saying a word, Theodor ran off despite newfound afflictions causing more internal damage. Brian didn't give up so easily, pursuing Theodor down the street.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Brian commanded. 

While Theodor was a professional assassin made for a medieval crime family, Brian had physical strength capabilities. It wasn't a surprise that out of the whole Color Squad, Brian was the more bulky fellow. He played football with Scott whenever there was free-time after class. Additionally, Brian was quite the brute at dodgeball. It wasn't the absolute strength that defined Brian's real character. He's known to have a soft side, especially towards his closest friends. In this situation, Brian was more focused on catching Theodor than letting him go. Brian may not know much about Theodor, yet that won't stop him. The hunt was on.

Theodor turned right into an alleyway with Brian on his tail. There was a wall in the way, though Theodor wasn't going to let that stop him. Using a trash can for a launch pad, Theodor efficiently scaled over the wall. Brian was slowed down by the wall, wasting time by climbing it in an average way. Theodor went around another corner to see a supposedly dead end. This dead-end was the back of a local supermarket. Theodor rammed the back door with his body, failing to breach through. He could hear Brian's footsteps getting closer and closer. With the adrenaline refreshing his spent energy, Theodor succeeded in crashing through the back door. He was currently in the diary section. It didn't take long for Brian to catch up within a considerable distance on Theodor. There weren't many people shopping for groceries at two AM, after all. Theodor was quick on his feet, splintering off from the diary section and into the frozen foods aisle in a rushed fashion. Brian caught onto Theodor's trail due to the spilled milk on the floor. The moment that Brian circled the fixed walls of freezers, he witnessed Theodor looking back at him, only to crash into a shopping cart. The shop-goer occurred to be Zoe, who was exceedingly pissed at Theodor's oblivious vision of his surroundings. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you idiot!" Zoe yelled.

"For goodness sake, Theodor! Stop! I just wanna talk to you!" Brian added.

Theodor never considered narrating the break-up with Vera towards Brian. It was too burdening to Theodor to utter more about how he wrecked a bond that was meant to be permanent. He quickly got back on his feet, right in time as Brian went in for a tackle. Brian would fail in grabbing Theodor. Alternatively, Brian's bulky frame smashed into Zoe's small and petite body. Although Zoe had a faint blush for being exceedingly confined underneath Brian, the zombie didn't have any time to encourage Zoe's inner desires for fanfic material. With a short 'Sorry' to Zoe, Brian got back up and continued the chase. Theodor had already made a massive gap for Brian to fill, heading towards the grocery store's front. The area where the cash registers were and where you got your groceries packed. The chase wasn't completely unnoticed either, picked up by security cameras. There was only one police officer in the area. Who could that be? Theodor thought he was clear once those familiar sliding doors were in sight. The second he ran through the open doorway, a fat taser was applied to his neck. He crashed down onto the cold concrete floor, sliding a bit as well. Theodor's slight daze did allow him to see who was the police officer. Vicky, that Frankenstein-looking chick. Usually, a taser was enough to put a criminal down, yet Theodor was unusual. Something from his body, the second wave of adrenaline propelled him into motion. 

"I got you now-" A firm kick to the shin abruptly hindered Vicky from making her arrest. 

For a Krause, evading the law was one thing. To challenge authority and successfully escape was what made the Krause family notorious. Theodor was no different from the emboldened young sons of the roots he inherited. With Vicky falling over, Theodor took the chance to race out of the grocery store. Brian regrouped with Vicky, now both of them trailing after Theodor. The parking lot was vacant due to the current time. That didn't stop Theodor from running down the main road without looking both ways. This side of town still had plenty of traffic too. Brian and Vicky stopped in their tracks. There's no way they'll catch up with Theodor on foot. Their shocked expressions showed their fear for their friend being so thoughtless with his life. 

"IS HE CRAZY!?!" Brian shouted.

"Maybe! Now get in!" Vicky said as she started up her police car. 

The duo was in the police cruiser as it stormed off onto the street. Theodor was still able to dodge the speeding cars that whipped past him like bees. He ran off into a nearby construction site. Its bare skeleton of steel, concrete, and metal was the foundation of an office building. There was a chain link fence acting as the construction site's perimeter, including a lack of security. Theodor couldn't think straight as his feet dragged him up the cement stairs and half-built floors. There were six floors in total, and it'll be a while until Theodor reaches the top. In the meantime, Vicky wasn't precisely the best cop. Typically, she had to report the chase and get other units on the job. Yet, Vicky knew Theodor on a friend level. The last thing that she wanted to do was to be the one that throws him into jail. The police cruiser only had one job to do in this chase, slam through the damn fence. The fence's weak structure was demolished as the police cruiser broke through with ease, allowing Brian and Vicky to reach the construction site in a short amount of time. The duo got out, seeing Theodor going up onto the fourth floor. During the chase, Theodor only went higher and higher as his pursuers were closing the gap. 

Then, he reached the six-floor, the rooftop of the building. 

Theodor had nowhere left to run or hide. There was only down from here on out. His sprint ended right at the edge of the rooftop. A speck of dust and a few stones fell from the rooftop, showing how massive the fall could be. That same segment of his mind, the part that Theodor hopelessly opposed deep down, suggested something. What's the point of telling them more about what you did wrong? They know you're a failure as much as you remember. Did you cause conflict for your friends, only to get another moment of emotion? You're pitiful to be left stirring more trouble for others. Theodor grasped his head with both hands, trying to keep his sanity together from the madness. It was a domino effect, and it all started because he was fascinated with Vera. Maybe his family had a point in how Theodor chooses his partners. He had an unknown history of wrecking relationships in the name of something noble a long time ago. Why continue standing here? He was over a thousand years old, standing on this ledge for what? You're a fuck-up, Theodor. So, jump from the roof already. 

Theodor gazed down, looking onto the ground that seemed so small from up here. Tears began to flow as he recognized who he was now—a lack of success. Half of his feet dangled over the edge, almost begging to jump off. It would be painless and so easy to do. All that Theodor needed to do was leap off from the rooftop and end the suffering right down there. It wasn't a surprise that a man of his status surrendered to death early. There were a few cases within the Krause family that involved suicide. He inched his feet forward, taking a slight inclination towards sweet release. It begs for this event to happen. The question was, when will Theodor jump?

Theodor didn't resolve his inner struggle, suspended by the arrival of both Brian and Vicky. Unmistakably, Vicky was practically drained of energy for the lengthy chase. Brian wasn't so affected by fatigue since he was a zombie, no need to explain such information. Both Brian and Vicky halted upon seeing Theodor. They knew any sudden actions could tempt Theodor to go over. Brian gestured to Vicky to stay where she was. Brian may not be the most active in his friend group, but he knew Theodor for a long time. Call Brian a calm spectator. He was there when Theodor first approached Vera at lunch, followed by the sequence of events leading up to prom. Here he was staring down Theodor, on the verge of throwing himself away to death. Vicky stood, remaining behind Brian. The zombie stepped towards Theodor, not triggering any alarming reactions. The weather had changed, a small pour of rain began to coat the city, including the construction site. This showdown between life and death wasn't only between these two, but to keep an individual's rationality from splitting itself apart. 

"Theodor, I need you off that edge," Brian stated plainly.

"And waste my life with what I am?" Theodor said.

At this point, Brian stopped in his tracks, not keen on grabbing Theodor. It would be unwise to do so, especially that Theodor is standing on the edge. 

"You know nothing, do you? Why did I run off?" Theodor added.

"...Oz told me over the phone, the break-up, the fight with Damien, everything." Brian responded.

"Did he tell you how much of a loser I was? That I wasn't a better man?"

"Theodor, please! You're not alone in this world! Your family still cares about you!"

"They only cared about me continuing their empire, nothing else than that..."

Brian wasn't the best with his words, not exactly the persuasive type. He didn't give up on Theodor, daringly taking a step forward. Brian's advance was already making Theodor tense. 

"And yet you still have your friends. If Oz didn't care about you, why would he still hang out with you?" Brian continued.

Theodor delayed his words, thinking to himself for a moment. The negativity was dominant over the rest of Theodor's emotions. He couldn't even feel the pressure behind him.

"Nothing matters, even if I still have those who I call friends. I'm in debt and a mess..." Theodor renounced.

"I'm here for you, Theodor. There has to be a way out of your problems!" Vicky replied.

"Is there? Five hundred thousand dollars can't be summoned from thin air..."

"Think about what you're doing, Theodor. We want to help you out of this crisis you're in. Nobody would handle your death as a benefit. Please, just don't jump." Brian proposed. 

"You know..." Theodor said, "You sound inexplicably close to Vera when she dumped me."

Hatred and sorrow were close neighbors within the mind. These junctions only fueled Theodor's will to consider suicide. His feet inches back from the edge, practically standing on the edge with the tip of his feet. It wasn't meant to show a force of strength. It was more to block out Brian from making any more convincing statements. Brian felt paralyzed in seeing such an event unfold before his very eyes. Vicky shared the same outlook, terrified beyond belief. Brian took a deep breath and concentrated. It'll take more than empty promises to get the situation from turning into a catastrophe. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, Theodor. Debt or not, you're still a friend to me. If Vicky and I wanted you dead, we would've not followed you here. Oz didn't say anything bad either. He hopes that he'll reunite with Vera. Don't you remember what Oz said at the club?"

Theodor remained still, thinking back to what happened tonight. Brian had a point, and it wasn't the rude kind either. Theodor could've been up here without Brian and Vicky appearing at all. He would've made the jump without anyone batting an eye, yet Brian had the respect to chase him down to prevent such a thing from happening. Oz's attention at the nightclub also added to Brian's point.

Moreover, Theodor already repented the thought of Oz deceiving him with kindness. Oz didn't have the stomach for such brutality towards friends. He was better than that. The recent recollection of the event at the nightclub came back to Theodor's mind. Even before he got into the fight with Damien, Oz wished for Theodor's relationship to be patched up, not destroyed. Theodor should've stayed down when Vicky tased him. This whole mess couldn't be avoided if it weren't for his sanity to be given to the madness. Brian and Vicky couldn't blame Theodor for this dilemma. Vera emptied Theodor's confidence in a heartbeat, with debt and an ever-growing abyss that tempted him into suicide. Brian held out his arms in a notion for Theodor to embrace, the zombie taking a few more steps forward.

"Theodor, we understand how you feel. Trust me. We'll get through this together. Whenever you need a friend, I'll always be here for you."

For a moment, Theodor stopped standing on the edge, taking a few steps away from it. His masked eyes stared at Brian's calm white eyes. Vicky could only watch as the two men stared each other down, not in a showdown, but a cooldown from utmost turmoil. Theodor couldn't hide it anymore. Tears leaked down his cheeks, trailing down to his neck. Without a second thought, Theodor rushed over and embraced Brian. His arms clutched against Brian's thick jacket, yet the zombie wasn't troubled by this development. The best that Brian could do was hug Theodor back and tell him everything is going to be ok. Vicky shortly joined in the hug, breaking into tears as well. One of the few things that Theodor can hang onto is friends like Brian and Vicky in such an unforgiving world. He couldn't stop crying, nor did his muffled wails cease. The thoughts that plagued him faded as hope took back its rightful domain. Theodor was foolish to think in such a harsh manner, especially onto himself. It was selfish to think that suicide would bring peace to his troubled soul, that would only damn him to a never-ending cycle of distress. Vera had an effect that was unexpected once his relationship with her ended so abruptly. Theodor needed to learn to move on from the grief and start fresh in the game of love. He had Brian and Vicky to thank from the bottom of his heart. 

"I-I'm so sorry...I should've-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you didn't jump." Brian interceded.

"We're proud of you, Theodor. I promise that you'll make it through this whole ordeal," Vicky continued. 

Eventually, Theodor's eyes became dry from the crying. The tears were spent, and it was time to leave. The rain continued to pour in volume, splintering into larger droplets. The trio went down the construction site, reaching the slightly damaged police cruiser. Vicky will come up with an excuse for the chief later. Nevertheless, they entered the vehicle. As Vicky drove out of the construction site, she turned back to Brian and Theodor. 

"So, you want a ride back to your place, Theodor?" 

"I..." Theodor paused, "I rather not go back home tonight."

"Take us to my place, Vicky. I'm fine with having him over for the night," Brian answered.

Brian worked as a construction worker, mostly the kind of guy who planned the foundations and did the math instead of building the actual building. He lived in an apartment building not too far from the construction site, only a short trip down the main highway. Vicky's police cruiser zoomed across the night-covered streets of the city. When they reached the apartment building, Theodor and Brian got out of the back.

"You two stay safe now, ok?" Vicky said.

"Yes, madame," Theodor replied. 

In a burst of smoke, Vicky sped off to fulfill her duty as a police officer. Vicky may not be a by-the-books police officer, yet she was a crucial factor in preventing Theodor's suicide. It was a coincidence that allowed Brian to stumble upon Vicky during the chase. Apart from that event, Brian brought Theodor inside the apartment building. This building wasn't a rundown hub for criminals or a sad image of poverty. The polished wooden flooring can make your steps echo, lovely rugs that cover the nearby staircases, and minor décor scattered around the place. Theodor followed Brian as they went up multiple flights of stairs. The moment that Theodor thought of complaining about the number of stairs, Brian brought him into his apartment. Brian wasn't much of a big decorator, yet that construction job paid a lot of money than it should. There was a theme of simplicity across the whole apartment. The kitchen, the nearby bedroom, even the living room were modest in their look. 

"Make yourself at home," Brian stated as he locked the door, "You can have whatever is in the fridge."

Brian went into the nearby bathroom. Theodor was going to ask for a shot of morphine until something else gained his attention. His thirst, a vampire's weakness. A sharp dry sensation entered his throat, practically strangling him. The Krause family weren't the ordinary vampires either. Their outstanding wine happened to be a substance for blood. Theodor knew this fact well, despite that nobody else identified Theodor's consumption of red wine. Everyone thought that Theodor drank wine like water. At least this secret wasn't as bad as the more suggestive ones deep down. Theodor needed any wine or red wine in that damn fridge as soon as possible. The second that he heard Brian closed the bathroom door and heard the shower running, Theodor hurried to the fridge. The bulk of the fridge had average foodstuffs, another chunk being junk foods. Theodor desperately shuffled the food around until his masked eyes lay on a glorious sight. A whole bowl of red wine with a note that read 'For blood rituals.' Maybe Brian wouldn't care about this missing bowl of wine? Theodor's instincts were too focused on his very survival. Grabbing the bowl, Theodor took off his mask and chugged with purpose. Then, the squeak of the bathroom door brought Brian, including his suspicions. 

"Hey! Is everything alright over there? I heard something moving around a bunch," Brian shouted. 

Theodor's focus on chugging the wine from the bowl only alarmed him of Brian's call. Theodor dropped the bowl, letting a loud rumble occur. The bowl wasn't made out of glass. This disturbance did cause Brian to get more suspicious of what was happening in his kitchen.

"Ok, I'm coming out of the shower!" Brian announced.

"Shit!" Theodor swore in a whisper. 

The sounds from the shower were discontinued. It was a matter of time until Brian got into the kitchen. Theodor forcefully drained whatever wine was left in the bowl. He already had a plan of what's going to replace the wine. Once Brian turned around the corner and reached the kitchen, he saw Theodor kindly sitting at the dinner table. Brian had a towel wrapping around his waist to prevent his manhood from being shown. Unknown to Brian, there was quite a sudden build-up in the trash bin in the corner. What was the trash? Plastic cups meant for jello. Theodor had stuffed the bowl with jello, hoping any god out there would prevent Brian from checking the fridge. Favorably, Brian simply chuckled at Theodor and sat down across from him.

"For a second there, I thought a burglar came in," Brian said.

"No worries, I had to grab a sandwich amidst your fridge's contents," Theodor affirmed.

"Jeez, is it that much of a maze in there?"

"Why don't you find ou- I mean, find something healthier?" 

"You know, I have been looking toward a diet. One with less alcohol." 

Somehow, Theodor curved the subject towards personal manners than what happened in the kitchen. Theodor might as well get to know more about what's going on with Brian. After all, it's been a long time since these two monsters met. 

"Hey, aren't you taking a couple of jobs as a bodyguard recently?" Theodor asked. 

"Yep, I can use the extra cash on a little thing that the Color Squad and I were thinking of."

"The clubhouse on the beach, I'm presuming? Oz told me about it last week."

"Bingo."

"Speaking of you being a bodyguard..." Theodor lingered teasingly, "A rumor did drift around about you protecting Miranda in these jobs~."

Brian's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. It was true that he had taken odd bodyguard jobs from the princess of the Merkingdom. Besides, with a scourge in assassination attempts, more guards were needed than serfs. From what Theodor memorized, Brian did take Miranda to Prom. It wouldn't be a surprise if the mighty zombie were protecting his beloved fish monarch from danger. 

"Y-You're right on that. It was too hard to hide it anyway. Amira was the first to find out." Brian answered with shame. 

"Aww, I'm not humiliating you for being the best in your field of work. As much as I dislike Miranda for her role in royalty, you two would make a great power couple."

"Appreciate it. Can you at least promise me that you won't try to assassinate Miranda? I know that you used to work for your family as their top assassin."

"You have my word, Brian."

Suddenly, Theodor's phone rang, vibrating in his pocket. He dismissed himself from the table. Brian went back into the bathroom and continued with what he was doing. Theodor went into the bedroom for some privacy. Why? His mother was calling. Family calls were either severe or check-ups. Theodor picked up the call without question.

"Mother? What is it?" Theodor said.

"Theodor, I have tragic news regarding the family." 

"What happened?"

"Theodor, your father is dead."

"No...it can't- how?"

"He died of a heart attack in his sleep. A peaceful death, unlike most of our ancestors."

"Mother, I can't take over the whole family so soon. I-"

"If you desire, I can reign in as Regent for a few years, but no more than three. You are a Krause. Act like one."

"I know I'm the perfect heir to the throne, but I'm afraid that I have certain matters in my personal life. Mother, you understand that I seek a life of my own, not a straight path gifted down to me."

"...I do remember that talk in the garden. Pierre will have to become the next in line with me as Regent."

"Thank you, Mother."


	4. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the aid of his friends, Theodor has recovered from his suicide attempt. Yet, with news of his father's death, he's come to give respects and move on. Things will change for this masked gentleman as the circumstances turn in unknown directions.

The next afternoon would be dreary for Theodor. He had a pleasant stay at Brian's apartment, returning home to get into more appropriate attire for the event ahead. The local cemetery wasn't so far away from here. Despite Theodor's father being a wealthy man, he never asked to be encased in some glorious tomb or monument when he died. That part of his father's will is what Theodor respected, though to inherit the sovereignty over the Krause family would be a killing blow to Theodor's independent lifestyle. Walking down the sidewalk, Theodor could see the graveyard up ahead, the boundary being encased by iron fencing and stone walls. The familiar gothic look towards a saddening place. The rain continued to pour in bulk, hammering against Theodor's umbrella as he approached the graveyard. A dainty click echoed in his steps as Theodor went up to the main gate until his consciousness stopped him.

Why would he show himself to the family? Theodor knew how his family worked. The Krause family wasn't the ordinary kind of mafia or economic empire built on heritage. The Krause legacy was filled with bloodshed, tears, and sweat. Theodor disliked his family, not of guilt for his crimes, but to break from the loop. He has seen the same typical loop for humans ever since he became a monster. Great individuals overcame the dark ages in history, only for humanity's blight to undo themselves. In Theodor's case, it was the succession of the Krause family. Rules, guidance, and masters to follow, what Theodor rebelled against. He deeply lamented, walking alongside the iron fence, looking for the funeral. His masked eyes met the scene causing him to halt. Theodor merely gazed into the burial. There weren't many mourners, only those closest to his father. Theodor was at a harmless distance where none of the mourners could point him out till a tug on his legs caught his awareness off-guard.

"Theodor?" A shy, childlike voice said. 

Theodor looked down to see a known masked face. It was his little brother, Pierre, who was twelve years old. Pierre had a little umbrella as well. The minimum in becoming inline or stepping onto the Krause family's throne was eighteen. Hopefully, Theodor's mother will take good care of not only the family but Pierre as well. Unlike Theodor's colorful mask, Pierre's mask was much more metallic in design. Gold was the main component used in forging this mask. Patterns of elegant engravings lined all over Pierre's mask. To Theodor, Pierre was entirely innocent in the Krause family. Surprisingly, Pierre had gotten along with his classmates for being such a young age. Apart from the fact that Pierre was born during religious turmoil in Europe, he was relatively peaceful. Theodor crouched down to Pierre's level and talked to his little brother.

"I'm attending the funeral...from a distance," Theodor said.

"I know that you and father didn't get along so well," Pierre stated, "He was a bit rude to some people."

"I rather bury the hatchet then chop the whole forest down, Pierre."

"Yeah, me too..."

Pierre looked around for a moment, noticing something different about Theodor. He had a much more dull tone than usual. Pierre looked up at Theodor with curiosity.

"T-Theodor? Where is Vera?"

That iconic upward stare from Pierre did a number on Theodor. He refused to break into tears, especially after what happened last night. It was uncivil to lash out at such a time of mourning. Theodor didn't know what to tell Pierre. The best thing he could do was leave a vague impression. So, Theodor had to lie. 

"Pierre, I'm afraid things got a bit complicated between Vera and me." 

Theodor had one last thing to do before leaving the ceremony. He brought out a sealed letter for Pierre to take.

"What's this, Theodor?" Pierre asked.

"An apology to the family and my regards to our father," Theodor said, "I have to go now."

"O-Ok..."

Theodor stood up straight, looking over to spot another person who watched him and Pierre for a while. Theodor didn't display hatred or a persistent loathing in his body language. Many emotions can be felt at once, yet Theodor contained them from driving him to foolhardiness. An intense stare was given back to the person that he found. Who was it? Vera Oberlin, the Gorgon that had fractured his life asunder. She was staring back at him on this ominous afternoon. A question entered Theodor's mind; why did Vera show up? That topic will be stashed in the back of his consciousness for now. Pierre was confused by what Theodor was looking at, turning around to see who it was. By the time he noticed Vera in the distance, he had checked on Theodor, seeing him walking away as the rain poured. A gasp escaped from Pierre, understanding what Theodor was trying to hide from him. It was sad to see his big brother lose someone he loved. Pierre turned back to Vera. She had left as well. 

Theodor was already far from the graveyard. He wasn't planning on going home so soon. Another phone call was brought up. Damien happened to be calling Theodor, yet wasn't Damien pissed off about losing the fight in the nightclub last night? Theodor didn't hesitate to answer the call.

"Yes?" 

"Hey Theodor, I knew that last night, I said a lot of shit," Damien admitted. 

"Get to the point, Damien," Theodor asserted. 

"I should've not been a dick to you on that night. I wanted to say sorry about that." 

"I can understand that violence is a second instinct to you, Damien."

"I know, I know..." Damien sighed, "Look, if there's anything I can do for you, just say the word, and I'll do it."

"Hmm..."

There was an opportunity here. Theodor took a minute to think about Damien's proposal. Anything? There was an oversight in the loaning business that Theodor ran with Vera until the break-up. It's been a month since any collections were made, and Damien could be the prime candidate to act as a secondary debt collector. Theodor calculated everything out. About half of the debt will be removed if the 'protection money' was collected tonight. 

"Damien, I got a job for you."

"What's up?"

"Think you can handle collecting protection money?"

"It would be kinda fun, alright, I'll do it. No questions asked."

"Good."

"And one last thing Theodor."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for forgiving me and all of that jazz. I honestly hope that you and Vera will get back together."

"Thank you, Damien."

It was a calm walk to the loaning and stocks business building. Theodor still needed to go to work, even if the circumstances were relatively flat in the present. He entered the building, placing his heavy coat and umbrella onto a nearby chair. Heading upstairs, Theodor checked on everything regarding the stocks. Damian already covered the loaning part. Theodor looked over various graphs and charts. Amid his work, he looked forward, seeing Vera's desk vacant. The office didn't feel the same anymore, especially without Vera. Theodor sighed. He needed to move on from such ordeals. For the next few hours, Theodor worked laboriously on finding a possible solution for the debt problem.

Strongarming the competition wasn't going to work, although the devious tactic of completely undoing a company from the interior is quite workable. Commodities were looked over, nearly their blank value. Theodor prepared an approach after looking over countless items on the market. He'll buy out the bonds from a company for cheap, then completely break another at the same time. The collected bonds and stocks' price will rocket upward, the perfect chance for Theodor to cash in. It wasn't the first time he's done business maneuvers like this. For being over a thousand years old, Theodor knew how to twist the favors to his advantage in the marketplace. Plus, he has seen humanity chase all over certain things, from animals producing oil for lanterns to uranium deposits. As Theodor initiated the program meant to crash a corporation, he received a text from Damien. The text read as 'I'm outside.' Damien must've quickly adapted to the work of being a debt collector. Theodor went downstairs to meet Damien in the lobby of his business. The demon held a simple briefcase and dressed modestly for such a favor. Theodor was impressed by Damien's performance. Maybe he should join his company after this break-up trauma is over?

"Wazzup," Damien said, "I got the goods right in this briefcase."

"Hand it over," Theodor stated.

Damien gave the briefcase to Theodor, who looked into the inside of it. The briefcase was filled to the brim in stacks of cash. Apart from the slight burned bills and bloodstains, the cash will be applied to counter the debt.

"I counted them all, just to be sure," Damien convinced.

"I'm guessing you had no trouble in collecting the funds?"

"Nope, it was pretty easy, to be honest." 

Theodor nodded in agreement. A simple favor to settle a past brawl in a nightclub. Theodor wasn't the kind of man that held his grudges. Mostly his father and old relatives had that trait. It was ingrained within the Krause family during its medieval history. The moment that Theodor closed the briefcase, his phone vibrated in response to getting another text. Vera texted him. 'I want to talk. Meet me at the diner.' Damien raised an eyebrow in perplexity at Theodor's deep stare at his phone. Theodor pocketed his phone and looked up at Damien.

"I don't suppose that you can give me a ride to the local diner?" Theodor requested.

"The diner that Polly works at? I can do that, but why are you asking that?" Damien presumed. 

"My car broke down last night."

Damien wasn't one to question every detail in a question. He was too dumb to be that cunning. Theodor went back upstairs to stash the briefcase into a safe before leaving the building with Damien. The muscle car that Damien drove easily roared down the streets, reaching the diner with ease. Both Damien and Theodor can see Vera sitting alone inside the diner with that sharp frown of hers. Theodor sighed as he took a deep breath. Damien caught onto why he brought Theodor here, so the demon placed a hand on Theodor's shoulder.

"Hey, just act natural and be open with yourself. Alright?" Damien advised. 

"I will," Theodor responded.

"One last thing before you run off," Damien held out his hand for Theodor to shake, "You oughta join the fight club I'm in, bet they'll pay you to kick some serious ass."

"After what happened at the club, I'm sure that they'll pay extra to see us fight." 

Both of the men chuckled at each other, delivering a fierce handshake before Damien let Theodor go. Theodor wasn't concerned about walking back home. The diner happened to be a couple of blocks away from his house. Nonetheless, Theodor entered the diner. The interior of the diner was familiar to the ones before it. Black and white checkered floors, the standard red booths, the condiments left on each table, and even the staff uniforms were quite dated. Damien was correct about Polly working here since Theodor spotted her at a table, taking an order from customers. His shadow-covered eyes examined the diner for any signs of Vera. There she was at the back of the diner, alone. These two monsters weren't keen on eating out; it was a personal affair that brought them here. Theodor had learned to reinforce up his mental fortitude after last night, thanks to Brian's support. Theodor wasn't going to be violent with Vera nor curse her out in public. He approached Vera, applying a calm focus towards his emotions. Vera locked eye contact with Theodor once he sat down in front of her. 

"We meet again," Theodor said. 

"Indeed we have, but at the graveyard previously," Vera answered.

"Why were you at the graveyard? That was my father's funeral, not yours."

"I wanted to give my respects, that's all."

"That's expected. My mother did admire your business sense."

Polly noticed the two arrivals in the diner, that being Vera and Theodor. She approached them with a notepad in hand.

"Heya, what would you two like to have?" Polly said. 

"Coffee, nothing else, Polly," Vera stated. 

Vera didn't bat an eye at Polly, who tentatively wrote down the order. She knew how both Vera and Theodor liked their coffee. Polly was a tad concerned over the intense staring contest between Vera and Theodor. One could see a lighting bolt striking into each other's eyes. Theodor remained collected and continued with the discussion.

"I'm presuming that you heard about last night?" 

"Yes, Brian told me over the phone that you almost committed suicide."

"...And the fight with Damien?"

"That as well, not to mention you being chased across the city."

"My emotions got the best of me. I should've done better for not only my friends but for you as well."

"I see." 

Polly came back with a tray holding two coffee mugs. She gave an individual cup of coffee for both Theodor and Vera. The ghost left to tend to her business with other customers. Theodor stared down at his coffee. It had cream, a bit of milk, and sugar. He couldn't drink the coffee as much as he wanted to. The fact that Vera knew about last night was already troubling Theodor quite a bit. He was ashamed of himself, so selfish in the belief that ending his own life would help people. Theodor's thought process was interrupted by Vera grasping his hand. Did she have sympathy for him? 

"Theodor, are you ok?" Vera asked with concern.

"Yes," Theodor said. 

"You're lying."

Most men like Theodor would fall onto their knees and beg for their partner to come back to them, yet Theodor remained patient. His instincts took over him, his fingers locking between Vera's. Both of these monsters were thinking back to when things weren't so bad. Even after the break-up, they still had affection for each other. Theodor stared deeply into Vera's eyes.

"I will not condemn you for what you had to. I was too careless in my actions, and it made you suffer."

"Don't say that. You learned to adjust before. Remember when James revealed themself at prom?"

"My family may dislike James for who he is, but I have no vendetta against humans."

"You did like to tease humans throughout their history," Vera chuckled.  
For the first time in forever, a soft smile appeared on Vera's face. Theodor's heart skipped a beat, almost anxious about what to say next. Was he messing up or making himself look like an idiot? Christ, Theodor felt uneasy in terms of the odd force at this table. Something was telling him in the back of his mind to go for it. As in repairing the accidents from the past and delivering a solution. Maybe Oz was right. No, Oz was right on target with his prediction. Remarkably, Theodor brought his charm into action. 

"Yet, I find satisfaction in humoring such a lovely Gorgon~." Theodor cooed. 

Theodor indulged in appealing to Vera. Despite the break-up, he still had that inner boldness that made his approach quite daring. However, Vera realized that this conversation was trailing towards the more sexual side of things. A vibrant pink appeared on Vera's cheeks, making the Gorgon let out of Theodor's hand. She was embarrassed as Theodor was deep down. 

"I should've- I'm sorry, Theodor." Vera apologized

"Please, Vera, you don't need to worry about me," Theodor comforted. 

Vera took a moment to regain her firm, assertiveness that she's known for. 

"What about the debt? It's almost the end of the month anyway."

"I called in a favor from Damien. We settled our differences with the collection of protection money for the loaning business. Additionally, I used my knowledge to bend the market to my will. It's a bit funny since I happened to learn such tricks from you, darling."

"...Impressive."

Vera was quite baffled that Theodor had a comeback towards the free market. It was practically a free-for-all against both small and large corporations of varying stocks. Theodor didn't want to show off since his economic talents were mostly indebted to Vera's skills. Besides, the wacky adventures he had with his friends in Spooky High didn't only have ridiculous adventures. Whatever any tutor or instructor meant for Theodor's training as a nobleman failed within his family. A hands-on experience trumps all. In this case, Theodor had not only learned to exploit the market but to attract a woman that seemed unlikely for him. 

"I did destroy that one company that wanted to buy us out. Facebrick or something like that?" Theodor explained. 

"What about that one selling toys? I'd kill to see it burn."

"I think Damien blew it up this afternoon during his job as my debt collector."

"I must say, Theodor. You have guts. I like that."

Theodor can sense the venom from Vera, not the wrong kind, but the aroused manner. Theodor recalled the sheer amount of math that all of his copies had to do to calculate the sales and spending. Two hundred fifty thousand dollars was the protection money that Damien delivered and now a steady flow of inflated stocks and bonds. If his guess was right, the debt should be paid before the deadline. Theodor took a sip of his coffee, adjusting his mask to drink. Vera checked her watch, noticing the time.

"I have to leave now," Vera said as she got out of her seat and began to leave the diner. 

"Wait." Theodor reconciled as he grabbed Vera's forearm.

The Gorgon was halted in her path, and Theodor didn't desire to leave the conversation on a flat note. The duo made eye contact once more. From a distance, Polly and a few customers glanced over to see this ongoing dialogue. 

"Vera, I know times have gotten tough between us. I was stupid with what I did before, and I wish to patch things up between us. My door is always open to you."

Vera didn't shake Theodor's hand from her, staring at him with a startled expression. Vera had dealt with suitors attempting to seduce her with all sorts of ridiculousness such as dick pics. For Theodor, it was princesses and other royalty falling for him by the dozens for the sake of gaining Krause-related titles. In Vera's eyes, Theodor wasn't some spoiled brat with wealth backing him up for centuries. He was different from the rest of the more mediocre partners out there. Despite her ideals, Vera brought Theodor close, planting a kiss on his cheek for a few seconds. With that sudden wave of surprise entering Theodor's mind, Vera pushed Theodor onto the table, making him crash with a loud thud. It wasn't the crash that surprised Polly in the background. The real kicker was that Vera wasn't the stuck-up businesswoman at that moment. Theodor was left in wonder, letting Vera exit the diner. He was bewildered yet excited at the same time. Was everything going to pay off? Is it possible for his relationship with Vera to come back?

"Well, somebody just hit the jackpot in the romantic scene~" Polly teased. 

"For a moment there, I thought Vera would-...she kissed me," Theodor said. 

"I think she still has the hots for ya, boo." 

"She was pleased to hear about my debt going away."

"Yep, plus her big turn on being all sorts of business-related taboo."

Polly offered a hand for Theodor to latch onto. He didn't think twice, grabbing Polly's ghostly hand and being pulled back up on his feet. Theodor checked behind himself to see the two coffees were spilled and made quite a mess. He was ok with having to pay with cash after such an ordeal. 

"How much for the coffee?" Theodor said as he brought out his wallet.

"It's on the house, boo. Don't worry about it." Polly replied with a wink in her eyes. 

As much as Theodor could flirt around with Polly, he didn't want to cause any more trouble here in this diner. He dusted himself off and respectably left the diner. The rest of the day was spent back at the stocks and loaning business. His predictions were correct about crashing the selected companies. To micromanage the volume of paperwork and tomfoolery regarding the market, Theodor summoned his copies. From graphing big charts showing a rising arrow to the most incoherent math that nobody cared about, Theodor had finally achieved dominance in the market. By nightfall, most if not all of the bonds were cashed in. The price of these rigged bonds and stocks were more than enough to cover the debt. The cash from Theodor's illegal ventures was already dropped off and stored. When the time came to lock down the business and head home, Theodor noticed someone at the front door. That must be whoever is supposed to collect the money for the debt. 

The big coincidence was that it isn't some towering individual or thug assigned to this job. It happened to be one of Theodor's good friends, James. Theodor snapped his fingers, commanding a copy to receive the money from the safe. He opened the front door, poking his head out to see James awkwardly standing before him. Ever since prom, James has been much more comfortable wandering around this world filled with monsters and all sorts of shenanigans. Although, was James the best option for collecting legitimate debts? Strangely enough, James wore his everyday outfit from his attendance at Spooky High. 

"I'm surprised you're here," Theodor stated. 

"I didn't expect to see you here, Theodor," James said.

"How's Cameron? Have they been treating you well?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at their place until I found a solid job."

"Well, good for you."

Theodor's copy went down the stairs with the money in two briefcases, each with two hundred fifty thousand dollars. Theodor followed through with the usual business standard of letting the copy show the money to James. It was the real deal.

"Is this enough to cover my debt?" Theodor questioned. 

James looked over the money, picking up a stack of cash and flipping it through with precision. Out of the trio that Theodor was in, James was much more intelligent than him. James placed the stack back into its green bed, nodding in approval.

"Yep, you're good to go," James answered.

Theodor's copy handed the two briefcases over to James. Theodor finalized the deal by delivering a solid handshake with James. While Theodor wished to talk about what's been going on with James, he had no time for such things tonight. James worked in a simple office job, with the crazy stuff that Cameron comes up with to break everyday life's boredom. Theodor bid farewell to James, walking down the sidewalk towards home. The sun had already set. After so many events that stacked onto Theodor, he was quite exhausted from those endeavors. Sluggishly, Theodor opened the door and locked it behind him. The house hasn't changed one bit. He needed something to take the stress off of him, and what better way than to drink red wine? Grabbing a bottle from the fridge, Theodor sat down on the kitchen table, pouring himself a glass. Over time, Theodor kept at it with drinking more and more red wine. More bottles were brought out thanks to his copies, adding to the likelihood of getting drunk down the line. Eventually, he blacked out after a large quantity of red wine. Into the night, Theodor remained asleep on the floor until the doorbell rang. 

Theodor was used to the sensation of being drunk. He lived over a thousand years and has effectively tasted almost every kind of alcohol out there: Mead, bourbon, scotch, whiskey, champagne, vodka, and his favorite, red wine. Theodor forced himself onto his feet, shaking his head to get his mind straight. After a moment of regaining his strength from the brief headache, Theodor went to the front door and opened it. Vera stood in front of Theodor with an uncomfortable aura surrounding her. She seems hesitant, almost stuck in her words. Was she even expecting Theodor to answer the door? Here they were, two monsters that broke up and stared at each other. Crickets made their sounds, the moon hovering over the city, and the sky's dark blanket provided the perfect lighting for such a meeting. 

"Vera? What are you doing here late in the night?" Theodor asked. 

"Theodor, I had a lot of time to think about us." Vera stated, "Not just the debt."

"I understand how you feel, Vera. You believe that you were the problem with my emotions last night. Honestly, I blame myself for being too uncontrolled. I let the madness consume my mind while I still had affection for you in my heart."

"It doesn't need to be like this anymore. What happened in the diner, it brought back good memories, when we were still together in that house."

"I...I miss those times as well."

"Theodor, I didn't come here to say my goodbyes. I wanted to ask you something."

Theodor sensed the tension on his whole body, oddly similar to the very break-up that started it all. He remained silent, letting Vera continue.

"I want you to give us another chance. We've done so much together, and I wouldn't throw it away for something mediocre. 

Theodor remained speechless, gazing into Vera's eyes. After so much turmoil and mental trauma, he had come to terms with the woman that tore him apart. He wouldn't hold anything against her due to what was going on at the time of the break-up. Theodor almost cast himself into the tempting grasp of death, only to redeem himself for not only his friends but for Vera as well. Theodor thought about the offer in a manner of a few minutes. In an immediate action, Theodor embraced Vera, a soft 'thank you' escaping from his lips. Vera was caught off-guard at first, only to warm up into hugging Theodor back. 

"We'll start over..." Theodor muttered. 

"No," Vera placed a finger onto Theodor's lips, "We'll have a new beginning starting here."

Vera pointed down at her stomach, a clear signal to Theodor what Vera wanted from him. Vera knew that Theodor was utterly flustered by her request. The only thing left for the Gorgon was to encourage Theodor into the bedroom. 

"I want a child that will inherit our financial empire~" Vera whispered in a seductive tone. 

"I always wanted a legacy of my own~" Theodor responded.

Theodor carried Vera inside the house, bridal style. Tonight was a night to remember for both Vera and Theodor. Their relationship has neatly been tailored back together, and the debt will no longer be lurking behind Theodor anymore. For the rest of the week, Theodor was 'hard at work' with Vera towards starting a family. Months later, Vera gave birth to a son, who was named Venus. During the summer, Theodor had hugely expanded the stocks and loaning business with Vera's cutthroat marketing tactics. Additionally, Theodor finally married Vera. The many friends that Theodor knew throughout his life were invited to the wedding. It wasn't forgettable. Despite the gloom that sought to detach Theodor from life entirely, he had changed to be a better man for his wife. He was at peace with himself and a happy father. Theodor had his friends to thank for bringing him out of a period of depression, especially Oz and Brian. Amidst a world filled with adventure, tender moments of love, and chaotic goodness, there was a battle called youth. There was a bright future ahead of this masked bloodsucker and his beloved Gorgon. Time will tell what sorts of events will spark up that'll keep life exciting. 

"From where I came from, family meant many things. Yet, what matters is those who you love. I'm thankful for my friends who stuck by me, even when I was in low spirits. I will always cherish my relationship with my beautiful wife and thank her dearly for giving us a lovely son. Il n’y a qu’un bonheur dans la vie, c’est d’aimer et d’être aimé." - Theodor V. Krause

==================================================================

The End

==================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I just wanted to show a fanfic that I wrote. Hopefully you enjoyed reading my work as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a few friends assist me in the process of reviewing my chapters so I give thanks to their eyes for pointing out any mistakes in my work. Nevertheless, feel free to leave a comment and have a good day/night.


End file.
